The longer stick
by Ladynberry
Summary: Whoever chose the longer stick had to marry the female Hyuga.


Disclaimer: do not own Naruto!

sorry for not updating for a such a long time! Been busy with my preliminary exams! And one sad thing is that my story "The Chatroom" was taken down! But it's okay! OIll continue to write more good stories of my favorite OTP! Continue to support and hope you guys will like this!

* * *

The longer Stick

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he ran towards the petite little girl while holding onto a stalk of rose in his hand.

"K-Kiba-kun..?" Hinata tilted her head as she looked at the stalk of rose in his hand.

"For you!" He grinned, pushing the rose into her hand.

"For me?"

He nodded his head. Despite the fact that they were merely just six year old kids hanging around the playground twice a week and perhaps less than an hour for every meeting, the dog tamer had unexpectedly taken a liking for the cute Hyuga.

"What is this?" Gaara, the little tattooed boy joined in as he innocently eyed that rose in the Hyuga's hand. "From him?"

Hinata nodded happily. "It's pretty."

Gaara looked at Kiba with rather tired eyes and then back to the Hyuga. After a moment, he grabbed the rose from her and dropped it on the ground. "Nobody can take my wife away from me. Nobody."

"What.. That's my.. What are you doing?!" Kiba exploded.

"She is my wife!" Gaara cutely protested.

"Since when did she even agree to that?!"

The small little commotion at the side of the playground had attracted the attention of the playground's most annoying boy who also was the Hyuga's crush as well as the playground's cutest and coldest boy, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

They both entered the commotion casually as they stood aside, watching the other two fighting over the Hyuga.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto quizzed.

Sasuke sighed at his denseness. "Clearly they are fighting over that girl."

"Look, since when did Hinata even say yes to being Gaara'a wife?!" Kiba exclaimed and glared at the red head.

"She did?" Naruto questioned as he munched on his fish cake.

"She did." Gaara nodded his head and looked at the Hyuga.

Her face was blanked.

"She did." Sasuke added in, causing everyone to look at him. "Last week we were playing hide and seek. Gaara let Hinata off in return of her being his wife so that he can protect her forever."

Gaara nodded his head. Hinata looked up with her face till showing a blank look.

"She doesn't remember! So it doesn't count!" Kiba shouted.

"Why not we let god do the job?" Naruto suggestion made everyone to look at him.

"Yea, like you can call god to come down specially for you." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and intended to walk off but was stopped by the continuation of Naruto's sentence.

"Whoever pick the longest stick will marry Hinata."

Naruto pulled out four sticks from his pocket and grinned. Three were of the same length but the fourth was longer than the other three.

"Why the hell do you even have that with you all the time?" Kiba quizzed.

"Competition for fish cakes." His grinned. "Anyway, so whoever pick the longer one will marry Hinata!"

"I'm not in this game." Sasuke turned around but was stopped by Gaara. "Unless you like Sakura and you want to marry her."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to face the red head. "I don't. Only the dobe likes her."

"Yea, I'm only playing for the sake of a fair competition." Naruto said, nodding his head. "There's four so there must be four players."

Sasuke stepped in the circle. Hinata was standing aside, watching the four boys at one side as they chose the sticks.

"Okay," Naruto pulled out the four sticks. "I chose.. This one!"

Each of them chose one stick and once everyone had gotten a stick, they stared at each other.

I must marry Hinata! Kiba thought.

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

"You guys didn't tell me who chose the longest stick in the end." Hinata said as she shrugged.

"That's such a long time ago." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his iced coffee.

"Yea," Hinata smiled. "Do you remember?"

"Why would I remember?" Sasuke chuckled softly as he took another sip of his coffee.

Hinata scrutinized the Uchiha. "Ah... I really wonder who it is." She whined.

"Why don't you ask your number 1 fan back then?"

"He said he had already forgotten. Seems like everyone of you forgot about it."

"You already have got a boyfriend. Don't think about the past." Sasuke said.

"We broke up recently."

"What?" Sasuke quizzed. "You seem like a heartbreaker or something."

"No," she shook her head. "He broke mine. He two timed."

Sasuke nodded his head as he took another sip of his coffee. The once so innocent and blank Hinata had changed into someone who was stronger and more confident. Her stuttering was long gone and within a year, she would probably have gone through five or six times of relationship.

"Seems like its hard for you to get the one that you are looking for."

"Every time I thought that I found it, I realized his true side." Hinata said, sighing as she looked out of the window.

Sasuke watched the beautiful lady with her cup of coffee in her hand. Over the years, ever since him and the boys played the "chose the longest stick" game, he had obliviously fallen for her. The fact that Kiba and Gaara were overly crazy about her made him held his feelings back.

"The boys," Hinata smiled. "Gaara is getting married soon."

"Yea. His wife is beautiful."

"What about you?" Hinata quizzed. "I heard that there is a rich girl going crazy about you."

"Yea," he chuckled. "She is really crazy about me."

"Why don't you accept her? Is it because she's not cute?" Hinata smiled.

"No, she's very cute. Even cuter than you."

His words made Hinata frown a little. "Playing hard to get." She then sighed and shook her head. "Rich kids nowadays are hard to understand. But it's true. Everyone likes rich kids. Especially when you're blessed with that painting-like, good looking face."

Sasuke looked away. Every time he heard people saying all these same old compliments, he would simply just nod his head and thanked them. However, this time round his heart was thumping rapidly against his chest.

Ever since the small little crush had developed, he was always looking at the Hyuga. Like the reason why he rejected one of the most prestigious school and went to some nameless school in order to be with her. And despite the fact that the female Hyuga was a year older than him, he was still determined to be with her.

However, every single time she had gotten a new boyfriend, his heart cringed. Ironically, he was still her best buddy whom she talked to every time she had her problems (love related problems).

Now that Naruto was with Sakura and Gaara was getting married soon, he knew that he shouldn't be letting go of the chance anymore.

"So..." He smiled as he looked straight into her eyes. "Do you want that rich kid?"

"What?"

"Cause it seems like someone had made the rich kid with painting like face to fall for her." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled out his wallet.

"What..?" Her voice softened.

He pulled out a stick and placed it on the table. "Do you think this is the longer one or not?"

Hinata was blanked at that moment. She looked at the stick in front of her and even though she seemed like she was really thinking, she wasn't. Herons was blank. Literally blank.

"If you don't want that rich kid," he said, sighing a little as he continued. "Then I guess he would probably go after that rich girl."

"I.." She stopped.

Despite the fact that she had many boyfriends among the years, she knew that the Uchiha was the one that was always beside her. Pulling her up when she was down and literally dragged her out of her bed during the first time she was heartbroken. He was always the one beside her. And yet, she was the oblivious one.

"I want!"

She blurted out. He smiled. Twenty years later, the answer for the "chose the longest stick" game was still a mystery to Hinata.


End file.
